hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2087 Pacific hurricane season (TX version)
The 2087 Pacific hurricane season is an ongoing event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the northeastern Pacific Ocean. The season officially started on June 19 in the eastern Pacific, and on June 1 in the central Pacific; they will both end on November 30.1 These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the basin. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year. This was demonstrated when the first storm, Hurricane Andres, was named on June 20 and became the earliest-known tropical storm in the East Pacific since the advent of satellite imagery. Beginning this year, the ThomasX Weather Center has the option to issue advisories, and thus allow watches and warnings to be issued, on disturbances that are not yet tropical cyclones but have a high chance to become one, and are expected to bring tropical storm or hurricane conditions to landmasses within 48 hours. Such systems are termed "potential tropical cyclones". Advisories on these storms contain the same content, including track forecasts and cyclone watches and warnings, as advisories on active tropical cyclones.This was first demonstrated on July 03 with the designation of Potential Tropical Cyclone Three-E—which later developed into Hurricane Carlos—south-southeast of the Baja California Peninsula. Season Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:89 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/06/2016 till:24/06/2016 color:C2 text:Andres from:02/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:C1 text:Bunny from:04/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:C1 text:Carlos from:21/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:TS text:Donna from:18/08/2016 till:25/08/2016 color:C4 text:Enrique bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale)" TXWC Predictions NO STORMS Storms 'Hurricane Andres' The ThomasX Weather Center (TXWC) began monitoring a tropical wave at 10.594585, -90.509951 on July 19, on the 20th, a tropical depression forms and 12 hours later, it turns into a tropical storm at 12.573665, -98.505143 and was named with Andres, on the 21st at 4 o'clock in the morning, Andres turns into a category 1 hurricane and later in category 2, at night, Andres reaches its peak of intensity, the winds reached 105 mph (170 km / h) and the pressure below 975 mbar (hPa), on the 23rd, Andres weakened and was demoted to category 1 and later as tropical storm and on the 24th, Andres was officially dissipated 'Hurricane Bunny' 'Hurricane Carlos' 'Tropical Storm Donna' 'Hurricane Enrique' Storm names The following names will be used for named storms that form in the northeastern Pacific Ocean during 2087. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2088. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2093 season.157 This is the same list used in the 2081 season, except for the name Bunny, which replaced Blanca.The name Bunny was used for the first time this year. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140 degrees west and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists.159 The next four names slated for use are shown below, though only two were used during the season. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2087 Pacific hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2087 USD. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons